Super Eddy!
by mastercontrol12
Summary: A new potion gives Eddy the power of a thousand men will the mews be able to stop him!


**MC: another day another fic!**

**Enforcermon: (nods)**

**MC: and Yes, this another Ed, Edd n' Eddy/ Tokyo Mew Mew fic, you don't like it, don't read!**

**Mastercontrol Presents**

**"Super Eddy!"**

(i do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Ed, Edd, n' Eddy.)

Inside Eddy's Fortress...

Eddy was licking his wounds after his last encounter with the Mews. (**See Raiders of The Lost Mew)**

"Stupid, multi-colored jerks!" Eddy ranted, " if i had powers, i could easily put those dumb girls in their place!"

Double D walks in carrying what looks like a small vile of red ooze.

"Eddy, i think i have a solution to our "Mew Mew" problem." he said, "this potion is a natural strengh enhancer, it take what you have and multiplies it by 200%!"

Eddy, interested, swipes the potion from Double D's hand!

"Again, can't you ask for somthing like a decent human Being?" he said.

Eddy looks at the potion with glee, "look out Mews, you just dug your graves."

At the cafe...

"WARNING! UNKNOWN ENEMY!" squeaked Masha, Ichigo knew who this was.

"Eddy and his crew again, doesen't this guy ever learn?" Ichigo said.

"Aparently not..." says Zakuro.

"Well...let's go knock some sense into him." ichigo said,

Pudding was sick today, Lettuce had a family reunion, Berry was in Hawaii, Mint was doing jury duty, and Ringo was working on her new Motorcycle, so it was just Ichigo and Zakuro.

Downtown Tokyo...

The Eds were robbing a nearby bank, Ed was carrying the loot.

"ED! hurry up before those dumb Mews show up!" said Eddy.

"too late!" said ichigo already transformed and ready for battle, she looked at Eddy's atire, "Eddy, any reason you're in a loincloth?" she asked.

"I'll show you..." he said as he drank the potion, suddenly, Eddy glowed a violent red aura that blinded Ichigo and Zakuro, when the light faded, Eddy's skin had turned bright red, sharp spikes grew on his shoulders, long, bull horns were now on his head, not to mention he was sporting a six pack with thick, lush chest hairs.

Zakuro just stood there, ichigo's nose bled from the sight of it.

"say hello to Super Eddy!" he said in a voice that resembled Brad Pitt.

the girls snapped out of it and began their attack.

Zakuro charged after Eddy only to be blocked by Ed.

"DOGGIE!" he shouted as he gave her the mother of all bear hugs, "purr like a doggie, purr like a doggie!"

"1. i'm a wolf, 2. DOGS DO NOT PURR!" Zakuro yelled as he punched Ed in the stomach.

Wanting no part in this, Double D just stood there reading a book.

that just left Ichigo with Super Eddy...

RIBBON STRABERY CHECK!

...But her attack just bounced off of him!

"My turn!" Eddy said.

MIDAS FIST!

Eddy's fist turned solid gold and delivered a solid left hook.

Ichigo dodged, but the car behind her, was not so lucky.

"Yipe..." she said.

"what's the matter Pinky, can't handle a little muscle, know why?cause' your just a chick!" Eddy mocked.

Ichigo had all she could stand, she dashed twords Eddy, but before she could kick his teeth down his throat...

WHAMM!

Eddy swatted her away with a stop sign.

"Hahahahahah! weakling! you're just making me more ripped!" Eddy said.

The attack sent Ichigo into a crater that totaled a city block.

Luckly, Berry and Lettuce came back from what they were doing to help.

"Zakuro, we got your massage!" said Berry.

"thanks girls, but i think we may be too late." Zakuro said as she pointed at the impact crater.

Ichigo was lying there out cold, the last thing she could hear was Eddy's laughter.

"THAT F*****G TEARS IT!"

**(Play "live and learn" Sonic Adventure 2 Battle)**

just then, a massive pink light surrounded the crater Ichigo was in, then for no reason, it turned bright red.

"That's a good thing, right?" asked Lettuce asked.

Zakuro nodded.

Just then a voice could be heard.

MEW MEW STRABERRY EX !

when the light faded, ichigo stood in front of her friends as a new woman, her pink hair now her original color, but with firey orange highlights, she now wore a red, sleevless tank top, black jeans, spiked wristbands and a spiked collar which supported her pendant, her tail and ears changed from black to a light red, and finally her physique changed to that of a female gladiator.

"Woah!" said Berry

"Danm..." said Zakuro

Lettuce just stood in awe.

"this is...AWESOME!" Ichigo said as she looked at her new form, she felt much more powerfull than in her normal Mew form.

"blah blah!" Eddy said.

Ichigo gave a sly little smile as she took off running.

"Hah! you pink chicken, look at her..." was all Eddy could say before...

SMASH!

he was flattened by a bus!

Ichigo dusted off her hands in satisfaction.

Ed and Double D seing this grabbed Eddy from under the rubble and ran like hell!

"so, is this you new power?" said Lettuce.

"i guess i Evolved..." ichigo said.

With Eddy deafeted, the girls head home, unknown to them that they were being watched.

"Koneko-chan, my how you've grown!" said Kisshu.

"we're dead!" said Taruto.

Pai just took notes, "if Ichigo can tap into this new power, there is a chance the other mews can tap into this as well." he said.

**What new powers does ichigo have now that she's unlocked her EX form?**

**Only time will tell...**

**PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
